Moneymaking through Slayer on InterventionX V2
Since InterventionX V2 is a brand new server, many people are searching for a way to get decent amount of money. We believe one of the best ways to earn money, is through Slayer. By training your Slayer level to 99, you can kill many monsters at the Slayer Tower that drops really good items. We are going to show you guys the best monsters to kill to earn money. Note: These creatures also drops decent amount of cash. We suggest you to pick this up, because it will add up to a decent amount by time. However the drops shown on each monster are the ones that is most profitable. Banshee Location: First floor in the Slayer Tower. Banshees are a really good monster to kill to earn money. You need atleast 55 Magic to make it profitable. By alching Steam Battlestaffs, Ancient Staffs and Mud Battlestaffs, you earn decent amount of money. The alch prices for the staffs are: * Steam battlestaff: 10403 gp * Mud battlestaff: 90433 gp * Ancient staff: 23866 gp The Banshees are also very low combat level (23 combat), so this is a great monster that everyone can access, because it requires only 1 Slayer to kill them. Note: Even tho these monsters are low level, it is suggested to use protect melee prayer to prevent the melee attacks. They can hit pretty good for a level 23. Nechryael Location: Third floor in the Slayer Tower. Nechryaels are a really good monster for people that wants to make money and armoury at the same time. Nechryaels are combat level 115 and requires level 80 slayer to kill. These creatures drops dragon equipment. The dragon equipment can either be sold to other players, or used by yourself to earn even more items/money by bossing or for example Slayer training. Here is the items you can get from the Nechryaels: * Dragon boots * Dragon medium helmet * Dragon sq Shield * Dragon mace * Dragon platelegs * Dragon chainbody Note: It is suggested to use protect melee prayer to prevent the melee attacks. Abyssal Demons Location: Third floor in the Slayer Tower. Who have not dreamed about getting an Abyssal Whip? Well, here is the way to get one! Abyssal Demons are a combat level 124 and requires 85 slayer to kill. Abyssal Demons also have other decent drops, but the Whip is definitely a good reason of why you should kill these monsters. Here is a list of the items you can get from Abyssal Demons: * Abyssal whip * Dragon dagger p++ (noted) * Amulet of fury * Dragon boots Note: It is suggested to use protect melee prayer to prevent the melee attacks. Aberrant Spectre Location: Second floor in the Slayer Tower. Aberrant Spectres are a good monster to kill if you want magic gear and money. They drop Infinity robes in many different collors. Aberrant Spectres are combat level 96 and requires level 60 Slayer to kill. Here is a list of the items you can get from Aberrant Spectres: * Infinity hat (Pink, Brown, White, Red & Blue) * Infinity robe top (Pink, Brown, White, Red & Blue) * Infinity robe Bottom (Pink, Brown, White, Red & Blue) * Infinity boots Note: It is suggested to use protect melee prayer to prevent the melee attacks.